


Explosion

by Sylveondream



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Other, Sky angst linked universe, Sky's not having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylveondream/pseuds/Sylveondream
Summary: Pop goes the weasel or in this case the bomb barrel
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962448
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> Short for whumptober :)

they taste dirt and blood as their lungs burn from the suddenly bot air that has surrounded them. His ears are ringing, an invisible force suddenly slammed him into a nearby tree, causing it to snap in half before he was sent tumbling onto the ground. The air in his lungs is knocked out by the impact as he's left searching for the breath that he desperately needs but could not find. He gasps like a fish out of water, but all he finds is soot and smog that burns his throat when he inhales.

He chokes. 

He chokes because he cant find the air that his lungs crave. He chokes until his lips turn blue, he's spluttering, grabbing at anything and everything to ground himself as he chokes. His vision is blurry and he could faintly make out the concerned ramblings of his companions. There are hands on his back. They're forcing him upright and patting him, it helps. He can breathe a little easier now.

He continues to choke until he spits out something that tastes like blood and soot. And now Air! Sweet, beautiful, clean air. 

He takes lungfuls of the clean air as he's suddenly, he's not choking on it anymore. It seems the whole ordeal had sapped my strength, is the last thing he thinks before he succumbs to unconsciousness to the frantic shouts of his companions.


End file.
